1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for displaying a plurality of applications as a split view in a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a portable terminal may simultaneously process various functions such as communication and multi-media. Further, the portable terminal may process at least two applications. In this case, a method of displaying an application processes applications except for a currently executed application as a background layer. However, in this case, a complex key or touch interaction for executing an application processed as the background must be performed.
Further, a portable terminal performs various functions, and a display unit is gradually enlarged in order to efficiently display multi-media data. In addition, methods of splitting and displaying at least two application views on a display unit have been developed. For example, when displaying two applications as two split views (½ Split view), fixed ½ split forms one view having two applications. In this case, in order to switch applications displayed on two split views to other applications, it is escaped from the split view (½ Split) and then switch between applications must be achieved. Further, a PC-like Free Style window is provided in a format that running applications are accumulated. In order to switch applications to other applications, after a window is removed, a switch between applications must be achieved.
Conventionally, when the portable terminal simultaneously displays a plurality of applications through a split view, in order to achieve switch between applications, a split view (1/N Split window) operated by the user to perform a task cannot be maintained.